Susan Egan
| birth_place = Seal Beach, California, U.S. | alma_mater = University of California, Los Angeles | occupation = | years_active = 1982–present | spouse = | children = 2 }} Susan Farrell Egan (born February 18, 1970) is an American actress, singer and dancer, known for her work on the Broadway stage. She is best known for originating the role of Belle in the Broadway musical adaptation of Beauty and the Beast (1994), as well as for providing the voices of Megara in Hercules (1997) and Rose Quartz on Steven Universe. Early life Egan was born in Seal Beach, California on February 18, 1970. She attended Los Alamitos High School and the co-located Orange County High School of the Arts and UCLA. Career Stage and other work Having long desired to become a performer, Egan spent most of her time taking dancing, concentrating on ballet, and singing lessons as a child, and trained as a competitive figure skater from ages five to ten.Boehm, Mike. "This Belle Is Having a Ball" Los Angeles Times, February 14, 2000 While attending Los Alamitos High School, the Orange County High School of the Arts, and the UCLA, she started her career touring with the performance group the Young Americans. While attending UCLA, Egan took time off when Tommy Tune cast her as Kim in his touring production of Bye Bye Birdie.Henerson, Evan."Broadway bent" , Long Beach Press Telegram , August 2001 After the tour ended, she was cast in the tour of State Fair and won the coveted role of Belle in the original Broadway cast of Beauty and the Beast, for which she was nominated for the Tony Award and the Drama Desk Award, Outstanding Actress in a Musical."Susan Egan at Internet Broadway Database", ibdb.com, accessed February 19, 2010 On Broadway, Egan portrayed Belle for one year and reprised the role in the Los Angeles production in 1995, along with many of the original Broadway cast members. At the Sacramento Music Circus, she portrayed Maria in The Sound of Music in 1996"Susan Egan Biography", filmreference.com, accessed February 19, 2010 and Molly Brown in The Unsinkable Molly Brown in 2002. Egan joined Thoroughly Modern Millie in February 2004 as Millie.Jones, Kenneth."Beat the Drums: Susan Egan Is Broadway's New Modern Millie, Starting Feb. 16" , playbill.com, February 16, 2004 Egan has performed in one-woman, cabaret-style concerts at the Orange County Performing Arts Center in 2000 and at the Carpenter Performing Arts Center in October 2001. In August 2001, Egan appeared at the Hollywood Bowl in the concert version of Show Boat as Julie. She sings with symphonies, as well;"Press Release" susanegan.net, accessed February 19, 2010 she performed in concert at the Walt Disney Concert Hall with the Gay Men's Chorus of Los Angeles in November 2004.Gans, Andrew."Susan Egan to Sing Jerry Herman at Nov. 8 L.A. Concert" , playbill.com, October 11, 2004 From 2002 to 2003, she was the interim artistic director of the Orange County High School of the Arts.Gans, Andrew."Diva Talk:Sondheim Comes to NYC, Busy Newman, Your Little Shop Picks" playbill.com, July 19, 2002 On June 6, 2016, Egan appeared alongside Brad Kane at the Hollywood Bowl as opening acts for Disney's "The Little Mermaid Live" show. Egan performed a medley of songs from Beauty and the Beast.STAGE TUBE: Watch Susan Egan Perform a BEAUTY AND THE BEAST Medley at The Hollywood Bowl Broadway World, Retrieved June 8, 2016 The June 6 performance also included the original Little Mermaid voice actress Jodi Benson performing with the rest of the "Live" cast.Lema, Michelle. "Jodi Benson to Reprise her Role as Ariel in Additional Performance of the 'Little Mermaid: Live in Concert'" ohmy.disney.com, April 25, 2006 From July 20–29, 2018, Egan reprised the role of Belle in the 5-Star Theatre's production of Beauty and the Beast at the Thousand Oaks Civic Arts Plaza.Original Broadway Belle Susan Egan Will Return To The Role in Thousand Oaks This Summer Broadway World, Retrieved March 9, 2018 Television On television, Egan is known for her co-starring role as Nikki Cox's best friend in Nikki.Sieberg, Daniel. "Susan Egan: 'A great time being a bad girl'" cnn.com, April 5, 2001 Voice acting Egan's voice has been featured in the English language versions of two feature films by Hayao Miyazaki, Spirited Away and Porco Rosso. She is most widely known for voicing Megara in the 1997 film Hercules[http://www.tcm.com/tcmdb/title/451904/Hercules/ Hercules] tcm.com, retrieved March 21, 2018 and reprised her role in both Kingdom Hearts II"Susan Egan at Internet Movie Database", imdb.com, accessed February 19, 2010 and Kingdom Hearts III."Susan Egan" Instagram, accessed October 21, 2018 Egan provided Angel's singing voice in Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure[http://www.tcm.com/tcmdb/title/453276/Lady-and-the-Tramp-II-Scamp-s-Adventure/ Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure] tcm.com, accessed December 12, 2016 and the voice acting for Rose Quartz/Pink Diamond on the Cartoon Network animated series Steven Universe. Personal life Egan is married to Robert Hartmann and has two daughters, Nina (born February 6, 2007) and Isla (born December 15, 2009). She currently resides in Orange County, California."Susan Egan gives back at Chance benefit" Orange County Register (reprint), August 24, 2009. Filmography * Men Don't Tell (1993) – Florist[http://www.tcm.com/tcmdb/title/472107/Men-Don-t-Tell/ Men Don't Tell] tcm.com, accessed December 12, 2016 * Hercules (1997) – MegaraHercules' tcm.com, accessed December 12, 2016 * Man of the Century (1999) – Samantha Winter[http://www.tcm.com/tcmdb/title/443525/Man-of-the-Century/ Man of the Century] tcm.com, accessed December 12, 2016 * The Disappearing Girl Trick (2001) – Bridget Smith * Revolution OS (2001) – Narrator[http://www.tcm.com/tcmdb/title/434168/Revolution-O-S/ Revolution OS] tcm.com, accessed December 12, 2016 * Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure '' (2001) – Angel (singing voice) * ''Spirited Away (2002) – Lin * Gotta Kick It Up! (2002) (TV film) – Heather Bartlett[https://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/gotta_kick_it_up/ Gotta Kick It Up!] rottentomatoes.com, retrieved March 21, 2018 * Porco Rosso (2003) – Madame Gina"'Porco Rosso' Cast and Crew" allmovie.com, accessed February 26, 2016 * 13 Going on 30 (2004) – Tracy Hansen"'13 Going on 30' Cast and Crew" allmovie.com, accessed February 24, 2016 * Kingdom Hearts II (2006) as Megara (voice) * House M.D. TV series, Episode 5.17 (2009) as Audrey * Steven Universe (2014–present) – Rose Quartz/Pink Diamond, various characters (14 episodes, voice) * Achmed Saves America (2014) – Ginny * Modern Family (2015) (ABC TV) – Miss Ford * Kingdom Hearts III (2019) as Megara (voice) Broadway and stage Source: Internet Broadway Database * Bye Bye Birdie (1992, U.S. Tour as Kim MacAfee)Churnin, Nancy. "Stage Review : 'Birdie' Soars on Dancing of Tommy Tune" Los Angeles Times, April 22, 2992 * State Fair (1992, tour; 1996, replacement Margie)Drake, Sylvie. "Stage Review. 'State Fair'" Los Angeles Times, October 9, 1992 * Beauty and the Beast (1994, Belle) * Triumph of Love (1997, Princess Léonide) * Cabaret (1998 revival) (various, 1999, 2000, 2003, Sally Bowles) * Putting It Together (1999, The Mark Taper Forum, California)Howard, Jerry. "'Putting It Together' review talkinbroadway.com, 1999 * The Unsinkable Molly Brown (2002, "Molly Brown", Sacramento Music Circus)Gans, Andrew. "Susan Egan Is Molly Brown July 22-28 at the Sacramento Music Circus", Playbill, July 22, 2002, accessed December 12, 2016 * Thoroughly Modern Millie (2004, replacement Millie Dillmount) Discography Source:"Susan Egan listing", amazon.com, accessed February 19, 2010 * 2002: ''So Far... * 2004: Coffee House * 2005: All That & More * 2006: Winter Tracks * 2007: Susan Egan Live! * 2011: Secret of Happiness (includes Save me video, Brian Haner music video, filmed in 2011) Interview losangeles.cbslocal.com, November 14, 2011 * 2015: ''Softly''BWW News Desk. "Susan Egan Releases New Solo CD SOFTLY Today" broadwayworld.com. Nov.ember 11, 2015 References External links * * * * More Than Just a Beauty—Show Music Magazine Category:Susan Egan Category:1970 births Category:Living people Category:American female singers Category:American female dancers Category:American dancers Category:American women comedians Category:American voice actresses Category:American film actresses Category:American television actresses Category:American stage actresses Category:American video game actresses Category:American musical theatre actresses Category:People from Seal Beach, California Category:Actresses from California Category:UCLA Film School alumni Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses Category:Orange County School of the Arts alumni Category:Comedians from California Category:20th-century American comedians Category:21st-century American comedians